


Treat Sweet Ponies

by Fox_Salz



Series: The Captain's Stables [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dom/sub, M/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Self-Pailing, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Dualscar pays his favorite thoroughbred pony a visit.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Equius Zahhak
Series: The Captain's Stables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Treat Sweet Ponies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailman/gifts), [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/gifts), [oncewewerezombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts).



> Me: I'm gonna focus on my WIPs now!  
> Me, like five minutes later: I'm gonna write some impromptu ponyquius and make it a series. 
> 
> Don't expect anything like a regular update lmao. Just know there will be more at some point in the future.

Cronus sauntered into his stables, cape swishing behind him. Instantly his pony—naked save the tail plugged into his ass—stood to attention on all fours, looking up at him with barely concealed anticipation. The corner of his mouth curbing up, Cronus crossed the space between them and gently stroked between his horns.

“Hello, Equius. I knowv I’vwe kept you vwaiting for longer than intended. If you’re vwery good for me tonight I havwe a special treat.”

He perked up at that. Chuckling, Cronus squeezed the hornbed of his broken one before his hand trailed lower to Equius’ jaw. First he brushed knuckles along the strong jut of his chin before suddenly taking hold of it and holding him steady as he leaned down for a kiss. It was obvious Equius wanted it to be deeper, more forceful, but Cronus kept it light and teasing. Then he was pulling back all too soon, earning a little whine.

“Hush, darling. I havwe other uses for your mouth right nowv.”

Instantly he silenced himself, giving Cronus a bashful yet needy look from the tops of his eyes. He rewarded Equius with a kiss to the forehead.

“Open up,” he ordered, already pressing fingers into his mouth.

Equius, shoulders haunching back and lifting his head just like Cronus expected him to, held himself very still, mouth wide. Cronus poked and prodded around, pulled his lips down to get a good look at his gums, ran fingertips along his jagged mass of teeth. Sweat beaded along his forehead and Cronus watched its trek following the curves of his face.

Cronus rather enjoyed treating Equius like some animal, like his property to do with however he pleased. Equius absolutely _adored_ it. He wasn’t allowed speech during these sessions of theirs unless he needed a moment or to call the whole thing off. He also wasn’t allowed the shades he usually wore, or clothes, or to stand like a troll. No, right now he was Cronus’ prized thoroughbred horse. And it was about time to get in his daily exercise.

“Everything looks in fine shape. Such a good boy for me, Equius.” He keened, and Cronus took his fingers out, patting his cheek and smearing saliva. “You vwouldn’t believwe the idiotic nightmares I’vwe had to deal vwith today. I could use that vwonderful mouth of yours to unwvind.”

Framed like a suggestion, yet it was anything but. Placing a hand on the back of Equius’ neck, he led him over to a nice pile of hay. His bulge was already pressing against its sheath at the sight of Equius crawling at his side.

Cronus undid his pants and pushed them down before making himself comfortable on the pile. Quite the feat, truthfully, but he had also pailed in plenty of worse conditions so the prick of hay was easy to ignore, especially with his cape shielding him from the brunt of it. Spreading his legs, he beckoned Equius forward. Eagerly he settled between them, needing no extra coaxing to press his mouth to Cronus’ already slick nook. With a content sigh he leaned back and let his pony pleasure him, threading fingers through his long silky hair.

“Ah, I missed this. Vwas dreaming about your mouth all day, swveetbiscuit. Your nook, too. Maybe later if you’re especially good I’ll fill you full of slurry, make you hold it until you’re bursting. Howv does that sound?”

Equius let out an eager chitter that vibrated through Cronus’ nook, making him groan.

His bulge had slithered out and directly over Equius’ scalp, managing to tangle itself in his hair. Cronus helped the poor thing out, then held it back as he tugged on Equius’ hair, leading him to the tip. Equius took it all in with one slow push forward. The tip pressed against the back of his throat and he swallowed; Cronus’ head fell back with a groan.

Mindful of his teeth Equius swirled his tongue along his bulge, bobbing his head. Tension melted off his shoulders. Now this was how you relaxed after a day like he’d had.

Equius’ own bulge was squirming between his thighs. Cronus craned his neck to the side for a better look, considered it for a moment. It was a thick, pulsing thing, dripping with indigo gene slime. Cronus was well familiar with the feel of it in his nook. A damned good feeling indeed. Not what he craved tonight, however. Not for him, anyway.

“Swveetbiscuit, pail yourself.”

Equius let out a deliciously wanton sound that made Cronus’ bulge twitch. Blindly he reached between his thighs and gripped his own bulge. As he guided it to his nook Cronus petted his hair and let out encouragements. He felt Equius groan around him, glanced between his face and groin to admire the disappearing bulge and the clench I’d his eyes as he tried to breathe steadily. Finally as much of it that could was inside him.

“Such a good pony. I’m vwery proud of you, Equius.” He scratched under Equius’ chin. “Pail vwhenevwer you vwant, darling, so long as you keep sucking my bulge.”

He chittered in response, the reverberations shooting through Cronus, and again his head lolled back against the hay.

Cronus kept playing with his hair while Equius worked his bulge, lavishing him with praise and encouragement. Soon enough pressure built up right above his sheath and held Equius’ head down as he pailed. Equius did his best to keep swallowing as much as he could but slurry still dribbled down his chin. A beautiful sight.

“Good pony,” he praised, panting.

Cronus kept his bulge in Equius’ mouth. Sated, it curled up and just basked in the warm hole.

“Are you close, darling?”

Tongue lapping erratically at his bulge, Equius nodded. His eyes were shut tightly, blue flush across his cheeks and crawling down his neck.

“Pail for me, pretty pony. Pail so I can givwe you your rewvard.”

Just a few moments more and Equius was obeying with a muffled gasp. Cronus smiled to himself, idly stroking his head as he admired the blue leaking down his muscled thighs.

“There’s my good pony.”

He tugged gently on Equius’ hair. He caught on after a moment, opening his mouth and letting Cronus’ bulge slink out. Cupping Equius’ face, he reached out for his pants and fished though a pocket until he found what he’d brought with him. He placed it in his palm and held it out to Equius.

“Just for you, swveetbiscuit.”

Equius leaned forward, lapping at the sugar cubes. He glanced up at Cronus, locking eyes with him. Cronus could already feel his bulge stirring again. It really started coming back to life as Equius dragged his tongue along Cronus’ digits, swirling it around much like he’d done to his bulge. Cronus sighed.

“Such a good pony. Maybe I’ll send for one of the stable boys, vwatch you get plowved. Howv does that sound to you?”

Equius whined in delight. Grinning, Cronus pulled him close and stroked along his spine, debating on which one to message.


End file.
